


Garrison's Whore

by Wolvez23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvez23/pseuds/Wolvez23
Summary: Lance is just a normal student at the Galaxy Garrison, unfortunately his grades are slipping and his hope of becoming a fighter pilot fails, but one of his instructors provides a way to reach his dream.





	

Lance sighed, exhausted from a long day of classes, classes he was embarrassingly failing, and right now he just wanted to be in bed. Unfortunately for Lance he ran into one of his instructors. 

Lance groaned, his books falling to the floor. He went to pick them up when he was met with a coarse voice. "McClain! You have the nerve to run into a superior and not apologize?" 

Lance stood up, quickly giving a salut, "commander Iverson!" 

"Well boy?" 

Lance swallowed, "I-It was an accident sir, I wasn't paying attention." 

"Well maybe you should start paying attention more, then perhaps you wouldn't be failing your classes."

Lance flinched at that. It really did hurt that he wasn't passing, he had such high hopes of becoming a fighter pilot, but no, he was only a cargo pilot. 

Lance sniffed, wishing he could just hide in a hole, "im sorry sir, I'll try harder."  
Iverson huffed, "try. Fighter Pilots don't try boy." 

Commander Iverson studied Lance, he looked like a student capable of being a fighter pilot. The man hummed, walking around Lance, which only caused the boy to nervously sweat. 

"You know, there is a way you could improve your grades."

Lance perked up, "there is?" 

Iverson smirked, "yes, and I believe it'll be just right for a student like you. Come with me to my office McClain, I'll explain there." 

Lance smiled and nodded, following the instructor.

Lance was estatic, he was in pure disbelief, a way to improve his grades! A way to become a fighter pilot! How can he pass this opportunity. 

Once in the office Iverson sat at his desk while Lance stood. 

"Tell me McClain, what would you do to achieve fight pilot status."

Lance licked his lips, "anything sir. If I may be blunt sir, I hate being a cargo pilot."

Iverson hummed, "anything hm. You know, I could make your dreams happen, with a few clicks on my computer. All you need to do, is prove yourself to me that you have the stamina and skills of being a fighter pilot." 

Lance slowly nodded at that, "what do I need to do?" 

Iverson smirked, "come here boy." 

Hesitantly, Lance walked to the other side of the desk. 

"Sit."

"Um?" 

"On the desk."

Lance felt his throat dry up, but did as he was told. 

"Open your legs." 

Lance blushed doing so. 

"Good boy, already showing traits of a fighter pilot." 

Iverson moved his chair closer to Lance and with no warning a hand was on his crotch. 

Lance yelp, Flinching away. "What!?"

Iverson shushed him, "quiet boy, you said you wanted to be a fighter pilot, well this is how." He fondled Lance's entire package, "do as I say and you'll no longer be a useless cargo pilot." 

Tears breached Lance's eyes as he reluctantly nodded. 

"Good. I promise you'll feel nothing but pleasure." 

Without another word Iverson was onto of Lance, removing his pants. From his drawer he pulled out a small bottle of lube, wetting his fingers before teasing Lance hole before thrusting a single finger into him. 

"Ohh, so tight. I would have thought a boy of your looks would have been taken by now." 

Lance was red, his eyes shut tight. 

By the third finger Lance was panting, his body felt warm. 

'What's happening to me? This... Feels so good.' 

Iverson laughed, "look at you, a whore at its finest." The man removed his fingers, unzipping his pants showing Lance his erect cock. 

"Oh god." 

Iverson moved on top of Lance lining himself, "ready boy?"

Lance gave a pathetic whimper only to scream as Iverson's cock was inside him. The older man's cock slowly inched it's way into him. Lance's hole was on fire, he could feel something wet leak it's way out, clearly blood Lance determine. 

Lance shook, his hands gripping Iverson's shirt. Biting his lips hard enough to break the skin. 'How can anyone enjoy this!" 

Iverson didn't move once he was fully inside Lance. "Dont worry, the first time always hurts, but I'll make sure you'll enjoy this. No fun when only one person likes it." 

Lance wanted to believe his words, he'd rather enjoy being fucked then be in this pain. So he nodded, weakly giving an, "okay." 

After a few minutes Iverson pulled out before slowly thrusting back in, keeping that steady pace. Lance was still tense, but after a while the pain began to numb. 

Lance felt lightheaded, his body was on fire, his cock twitching in need. 

Iverson smiled, petting Lance's head, "such a good whore. You like this." 

Lance panted, "y-yes!" His hands gripped Iverson shirt even tighter, nearly clawing his back through the material. 

Iverson sped up his movements. He lifted Lance's legs up and over his shoulders, fucking him deeper. 

Lance screamed, "oh god! Ah! Ah! Yes!" 

Iverson chuckled darkly, 'I will definitely be keeping this one." 

Lance was in bliss, he didn't even register where he was, he just wanted want to feel this pleasure more, he didn't want this cock to leave his body. "M-More." 

"Selfish little whore aren't you." Iverson grabbed Lance's cock, stroking the length in time with his thrusts. "You gonna cum?"

Lance eyes rolled back, drool running down his cheeks. "Yes!" 

Lance was so close, stars filled his finish. His back arched and he screamed. His cum flew out his cock, covering his stomach.

When Lance collapsed Iverson kept thrust, he didn't last long as Lance tighten around him. He came deep into the boy. Slowly he pulled out. 

Iverson smiled and with his fingers he got some of Lance's cum, putting it into his mouth. "Mm, the taste of young seed."

Lance was panting, completely exhausted. Frankly he just wanted to sleep. 

"Get dressed McClain and go to your room. Tommorow after classes are over I want you to come straight here, do you understand." 

Lance licked his dry lips, "yes sir." 

"Good boy." 

Lance sat up, getting on his legs which felt weak. He slowly pulled on his clothes, not missing the gaze of Iverson watching him. 

When Lance was fully dressed he walked out. As he walked down the halls he blushed when he felt commander Iverson's cum leaking out his ass and slowly decsend down his legs. He hurried to his room, avoiding eye contact with any students in the halls. 

Once inside his room he slumped against the door, falling to the floor. 

"Oh god, what have I done." Lance sighed, getting up to put on his night wear. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned out his ass, gagging when he saw white and pink. 

Once in bed Lance tried to sleep, unfortunately his cock kept getting hard through the night, and each time he would ignore it, refusing to touch it. 

Lance just wanted to sleep and he couldn't even do that right.

After hours of restlessness he settled and finally drifted to sleep. Unknowing to him that today was just the beginning.


End file.
